Marisa's Last Visit
by ChromaLuke
Summary: -ON HIATUS/CANCELLED- It's just another silent night in Gensokyo. Marisa was feeling the need to go "visit" the library again to steal some books, but a suspicious bookshelf caught her attention which was revealed to be a secret room. Feeling as brave as ever, she went in without knowing what would happen. Meanwhile, some weird drama ensued within the mansion.
1. Into the Dark Passage

**I'm finally trying on writing again. I hope I can still write as good. Anyway, if you like it(or not), let me know. If you wanna criticize my writing, I'll gladly let you though don't be too harsh or "troll-y" please.**

* * *

It was a silent night in Gensokyo. Despite the night being clear skies with a bright moon shining over it, there wasn't a single creature in sight aside from Rumia, and everything was quiet. Why is that, you ask? Well, that's because it's midnight, and that was the perfect time for a certain witch to put her plans into motion.

"Alright. Considering it's midnight now, everyone should be asleep by now and Patchy would be too. Hehe~ This is perfect."

Breezing through the night on her trusty broomstick, Marisa was on her way towards one of her favorite places to go to besides Reimu's shrine, which is the Scarlet Devil Mansion or SDM for short, and she was planning to "visit" the huge library contained within it, The Voile, to "borrow" some books from the owner, Patchoulli Knowledge, who was a "friend" of hers. But she didn't plan on going away with just a few. Oh, no, she was planning to "borrow" a lot of book tonight, hence the burlap sack she had slung over her shoulder.

"Alright, it's almost 1 am now. This should be the time Patchy either sleeps or goes to have a midnight breakfast with the vampires. Better make this quick and quiet." said Marisa before speeding off towards the mansion. When she arrived, she noticed that they had installed some watch towers with maid fairies patrolling the nearby areas and a few of them also appointed to the gates with Meiling, the gate guard, acting as the squadron leader. "Security's getting tighter and tighter every week, huh? And just where do they find all those fairies anyway?" said Marisa as she observed the situation at the front gate. Luckily she knew of a secret entrance that leads straight to the library and it's located at the side of the mansion that's hidden from the guards and patrols at the front gate. There was a small compartment where the old storage room used to be, and that's where Marisa had been going to sneak into the library unnoticed. It's only a matter of time before the place is discovered and she knew she had to find a new secret entrance soon, but for now she's not that worried about it.

"As abandoned as ever, huh? Well, at least you're not abandoned by me." said Marisa with a chuckle as she entered the room and pulled a lever hidden behind a large crate to reveal a secret elevator. Marisa walked into the elevator and pressed a button to go down to the only other floor available down, which is the library(the only other floors available upwards are the inner storage room and roof). It was an old run down elevator, so it's not the smoothest of elevator rides, but it would do. Around 30 or so seconds later, Marisa has reached her destination, the back parts of the library that's often overlooked. Once she got out, she checked her surroundings to see if anyone was there, but as expected not one creature in sight.

"Nobody's here. Perfect. Let's get this show on the road~" said Marisa in a soft spoken voice before she would start flying around swiftly to nab as many books as she can without being seen. Just as she was about to make a corner though, she managed to notice 2 girls sitting at a large table, both of them seeming to discuss something. "Huh? They still haven't slept? That's interesting." noted Marisa as she watched them from behind a shelf.

"Now that we've installed night security at the front gate, what else could we do to keep that Witch away, Master?" asked one of the girls, a red-haired with small wings on her head known as Koakuma, to the other girl, who has long lavender hair and wears a purple pajama-like dress known as Patchouli.

"Hmm... We may or may not have to install security in our library too, but I really don't want any damages to the library. It's already hard enough that we have to rebuild this place almost everyday..." said Patchoulli with a hint of frustration as evidenced by her rubbing her temples. "Believe me when I say this; one day, I will make a trap so scary that she would think twice or thrice before coming here again!"

"But what if that fails?" asked Koakuma as she massaged her master's shoulders. Letting out a long sigh, Patchoulli nonchalantly replied, "Then I'll just try and take her out, either with a trap, a spell, or if worse comes to worst, I'll just cripple her for life or even kill her."

When Marisa heard this, instead of feeling scared, she instead felt amused by it. "Heh. Her, taking me out? As if. Not in a million years with that weak body of hers. Hehe."

"Wait, did you hear something?" Patchouli looked around her in surprise, now on alert. This prompted Marisa to hide back behind the shelf. "I think it came over there?" Koakuma pointed to a shelf that's close to Marisa's location. "I think I'll have a look." Koakuma spread open the wings on her back and began to fly over in that direction.

"Oh crap, gotta hide...!" Marisa looked around for a place to hide, but luck didn't seem to be on her side this time as there were no other hiding places to be seen. She could see that Koakuma was getting nearer and nearer, and just as she was just second away from her hiding spot, a voice called out to them.

"Lady Patchouli, Lady Koakuma, your presences are needed at the dining table. Mistress requested it." called out a maid from the library entrance. "Lady Patchouli? Have you slept already?"

"In a minute...!" replied Patchoulli. "Well Koa, let's go have our midnight breakfast."

"Coming!" Koakuma happily went over to Patchoulli's location and they both started walking out of the library.

"I can't believe I've become paranoid to the point where I've started hearing Marisa's voice everywhere." "I can't believe you were even paranoid in the first place." "Shut it, Koa. Don't make lash out my frustration at you again." "But you do it so very often..." Marisa waited until she could no longer hear their voices before she would come out of hiding.

"Phew. That was close." said Marisa as she released a sigh of relief. "Alright, now that they're not here, time to get nabbing~" And with that, Marisa took off on her broom and started taking books left and right and placing them into her burlap sack. She never cared what kinds of books they are as long as they're spell books and tomes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room...

"...So am I to understand that you still need more manpower to keep the Witch away?" said a vampire girl as she munched on her breakfast of waffles. "Do we really need more manpower though? How about we set up some magic barriers instead?"

"We already did that 2 weeks ago, Remilia. She bypassed through them like hot butter through knife..." said Patchouli, feeling slightly sleepy yet restless. She was clearly struggling to even stay upright.

"I think you meant "hot knife through butter", Master..." corrected Koakuma as she went over to support her.

"That's what I said..." Patchouli then slumped over on the table, looking as if she's tired of living. "Sakuya, one more cup of coffee please..." she called out with a less-energetic voice.

"Yes, Lady Patchouli." replied the maid from before, now introduced as Sakuya, before she disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappearing with a cup of coffee along with refills.

"Thank you..." Patchouli took a sip of coffee and sat upright again, feeling only slightly energized. "I got this feeling that she might be in the library right at this moment and is probably stashing away half of my library in her magical bag or something..." said Patchouli, looking very worried.

"She can't really be there right now, can she? But still, if she is in there right now, that would make it the 4th time this week..." said Remilia before she drank her cup of blood-infused tea until it was empty. "To be really honest, I think it's us being comfortable around her that made it easy for her to sneak in and steal, especially since you seem to have a thing for her."

Patchouli spat out her coffee at the mention of the last part. "I-I do not... I-I just found myself wanting company, i-is all..." retorted Patchouli as she turned her face away, a blush visible on her face, which in turn garnered a smile from the vampire.

"Sure you don't...~ Then what's with all those pictures of her I see on the walls?" said Remilia in a teasing manner.

"T-Those are for target practice for my spells..." replied Patchouli, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Then what about the doll of her that Alice made that I sometimes see you hugging in your sleep?"

"Y-You were watching me sleep!?"

"Or that body pillow that has a picture of Marisa in lingerie on one side and school outfit on the other?"

"I-It was a gift from her. I-I can't just throw it away..."

"But you threw away the dress that I gave you on your birthday."

"I-It was too small..."

Patchouli's face was turning redder and redder with each thing Remilia brought up, Remilia clearly having fun with it while Koakuma could only nervously watch their exchange.

"Fair enough. So what about that book that's filled with various pictures of her and you, some lewd, that I stumbled upon the other day?" asked Remilia, expecting a flustered reaction again, only this time Patchouli replied differently.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't have a book like that." replied Patchouli, looking rather confused and surprised. "What kind of book are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me, you closet stalking pervert." said Remilia in a playful manner.

"No really, what book are you talking about?" asked Patchoulli, now getting more confused.

This got Remilia surprised. "Alright then. Sakuya!"

Sakuya returned to her side to await any orders. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Left closet, third drawer from the top, under my nightgowns. You know the book." Remilia instructed the maid before she disappeared and reappeared with a small book with a white cover.

"Here's the book, Mistress." said Sakuya as she gave her the book and bowed before she left.

"Thank you, Sakuya. Now, as I was saying..." Remilia slid the book across the table until it reached Patchouli. "Take a look."

Koakuma flew to Patchouli's side as she grabbed the book. Already they were blushing as the front page of it has a picture of a naked Marisa trapped inside a slimy bubble clasping hands with... you guessed it; Patchouli, who seems to be smiling and almost as if leaning for a kiss. Though Marisa's naked body is blocked by Patchouli's clothed body, they both got the gist of what it was trying to portray.

"J-Just where did you..."

"Read first, questions later," was all that Remilia said before she went to enjoy more of her tea.

"Alright...?" Patchouli and Koakuma proceeded to read the book. They found out that the book was actually a manga, and whatever it is inside, it involved Patchouli and Marisa.

"W-Wow... I-I didn't know you were into t-this kind of s-stuff, Master..." said Koakuma nervously as she looked at the manga in close detail.

"It wasn't me... J-Just who would make this...?" said Patchouli as she looked at a scene where the Patchouli in the manga trapped Marisa inside a slimy bubble, rendering her immobile. She turned over the next pages to see what would happen and then she found a scene where Marisa's clothes started to melt in the slime, and soon enough, the manga Patchouli entered the slime with Marisa and her clothes started dissolving too before she would make love with Marisa. "J-J-Just what kind of... How... Why did this get published...?" At the end of the manga, the two were seen sleeping with each other, holding hands. Clearly the two were in shock.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Remilia as she patiently waited for their answer.

"R-Remi... where did you find this?" asked Patchouli, her face beet red now.

"I told you, in your library. It was even on your studying table." replied Remilia.

"B-But I don't even remember this book being there..."

"Hmm..." Koakuma inspected the book in a closer look. "From the materials alone, I can say that this book came from the Outside World..."

"So how did that get here?"

"Beats me."

Both of them sighed and placed the book down in order to try and forget it. But as Patchouli sat down thinking of what she just read...

"Wait, you said this was in your room, right? So how long do you have this book on you? And what do you usually..." The look on Remilia's face just told her pretty much everything she wanted to know. "No... you didn't..."

"Yep~ And I found it last week, so you know what that means, right~?" said Remilia before she licked her lips as she watched Patchouli fluster about.

"I-I can't believe you..." And with that, Patchouli stood up with her face even redder than before, and started walking away towards the library.

"M-Master Patchouli, wait!" Koakuma then followed her to the library, not wanting to be left behind.

"Poor girl. It's so fun to tease her like that~" said Remilia to herself as she helped herself with another cup of tea.

* * *

Patchoulli was angrily storming back to her library, angry and embarrassed at what Remilia had shown her. She's also upset and embarrassed to find that Remilia had been in possession of the manga for a week and had been reading that thing for a while, maybe even did more than just read. She just can't believe it right now. Everything seemed to happen so fast for her tired mind to comprehend.

"Master Patchouli, wait!" shouted Koakuma as she finally caught up with her master. "Please just calm down, Master. Your asthma's going to act up again if you walk so fast."

"I know, Koa. I just can't believe Remi had that thing for a while and not tell me. And to think she may have even... well, did *that* when reading it..." Patchouli covered her face once again and drew in a few deep breaths until she could feel herself calming down again. "Koa... do you know why I've been so adamant in wanting Marisa to keep away from my library?" Patchouli suddenly asked her partner just as they reach the library doors.

"Aside from not wanting her to take your books?" asked Koakuma to confirm.

"Aside from the books, yes. Well, you know how a lot of those books and tomes are of high-level magic, right?" said Patchoulli.

"Yes. So you're saying that you just don't want the wrong spells to fall into the wrong hands?" asked Koakuma.

"That's correct, but that's not all the reasons for it." said Patchouli before pausing for a bit. "Remember that monster that we had accidentally released that we had to call for the shrine maiden to help exterminate?"

"Oh, I remember that one. It's the fish-like humanoid thing, right?"

"That's the one, the Merking." said Patchoulli. "The thing about it was Reimu never fully killed it."

"She didn't?"

"No. It was still standing though not that strong, and Reimu had already drained herself of all her powers, so I had to do something."

"What did you do?"

"...I sealed it away in a room I quickly constructed into a part of the library. The room is pretty much the size of a regular bedroom, but it's all filled with water so it can survive."

"So it's alive..."

"Not only that, while most of its strength are gone, it's still too powerful for me to send it back to where he came from. It has even developed resistance against magic, so it's hard for me to weaken it to even send him back to its home."

"Oh my..."

Patchouli let out a sigh. "And that's why I don't want her to wander around in my library. I just don't want her to discover that thing and die because of it."

"I see..." Koakuma walked up to her master and hugged her from behind. "It's alright Master, I'm sure you'll get to send that thing away one day. Maybe if you tell her about it she'll understand and leave? You do need to lay it off a bit though."

"Thanks Koa, but I-" Patchouli was cut off before she could say anything else. "I gotta say though, with you being worried about her like this, it's no wonder people seem to think you two are an item." teased Koakuma, which made Patchouli blush in embarrassment and only replied with, "Whatever. Now let's just get inside," and they both entered the library to rest up for the night... only to find it in wrecks.

"...And of course, she still manages to break in..."

* * *

 **Next part's coming when I can write it, so no definite time of upload for it.**


	2. Into the Beast's Lair

**This one's already pre-written, so I thought I'd just post it here and be on my way. Anyway, enjoy?**

* * *

*Meanwhile...*

While Patchouli was with Remilia at the dining table, Marisa was busy nabbing all sorts of books that interested her. She was flying around collecting books when she noticed something out of place. She found that one of the selves was bluish in color next to a blue-colored wall as opposed to the wood brown that the wooden walls are supposed to have. Curious, she went to investigate it.

"Strange. This one's blue? Heh, that means something's gotta be hidden here." said Marisa to herself as she examined the bookshelf. She tried the first thing she knew and that is to fiddle with the books to see which one is the activation switch, and sure enough, a book that's thicker than the rest of them was the one. As she pulled the book out, the bookshelf vibrated and slowly slid itself to the right, revealing a hidden passageway behind it. "Jackpot~!" Without further ado, she threw the book elsewhere and took the book-filled burlap sack before dragging it along as she went inside the passageway, not knowing of the dangers that may lurk inside, not that she ever cared, but this carelessness may or may not be her demise as we would soon see.

As Marisa walked along the passageway, the surrounding walls slowly start to change colors from blue to a light green. Eventually, after a minute or so walking, she encountered a stone door that seemed to have some magical runes inscribed onto them.

"Placing runes so I can't break in, eh? Patchy, you silly bookworm." Marisa walked to the door and took out a device from her pocket which she would then place on the door before standing back. The device glowed and within a matter of seconds, the runes all started to disappear one by one. "Heh. Too easy!" With a push, she easily opened the door and walked right in along with her nabbed possessions. Unbeknownst to her though, there was a hidden tome above the door that would reapply the runes should they be disabled.

* * *

*Meanwhile...*

Patchouli and Koakuma had just entered the library to find the mess that Marisa had left during her raid. The library was in shambles once more, books scattered, bookshelves missing their books with some overturned, and even the candles put out. Furious and worried, Patchouli stormed towards the big table she always sits and picked up a magical tome. "Koa, we need to find Marisa quick! We can't let her find that place no matter what!" she said as she cast a spell to summon clones of her devil assistant. "Now all of you, clean this place up!" she ordered the clones whom all nodded and started working to get the library cleaned up.

"Um, Master? I don't think we should waste energy trying to find her..." Koakuma said in a sheepish voice.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Patchouli asked back, confused.

"Just look..." Koakuma pointed to a part of the wall in the adjacent side of where they are, the blue-colored wooden walls, with the secret door opened.

"Damn you, Marisa..." Patchouli cursed under her breath as she quickly made her way there followed by Koakuma.

Now back to Marisa, she was just aimlessly wandering down the single hallway and was just starting to get bored until she stepped on something. Before she could realize, her feet were wet and it started to feel slightly slippery. It was then she realized that there's water in front of her.

"A flooded hallway, huh? Or is it just another way to drive me away, I wonder?" Marisa said with a grin as she placed her burlap sack where the water won't reach and started to take off her dress and hat and placed them right next to it, leaving her only in her lingerie and bloomers. But just as she was about to go to the water, she thought she heard the sound of walls closing, but she paid it no mind and continued back to what she was about to do. "I can't wait to see what lies underneath this place! This must be where she keeps the dangerous stuff!" she said as she began her stretches. After doing some stretches and breathing exercises, she began walking into the water with only her broom and mini-hakkero in hand. "Alright! Here I come, treasure!" After she had walked until she's chest deep, she leaped into the water and dived down, barely missing the sunken stairs hidden under the water. _Close_ , she thought, as she then navigated her way in the water, using her mini-hakkero as a light source.

Deep in the flooded hallway, she gracefully swam in the water as she kept on the lookout for any loots she could steal. So far, for the one minute she has been swimming, she only found nothing but gems and jewels that she could only identify as ordinary gems meant for decorations. ' _Just where does this lead to? This better be worth the exploration.'_ Marisa thought while looking for any more loots to take.

Another minute has passed, and she could feel her chest tightening from the lack of oxygen in her chest. Her chest would make small heaves for now, but she's now worrying about her air more than anything. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally emerged out of the same flooded hallway she has been swimming in circles in into a large open area. It was a very large cubic room that were decorated with some ancient-looking mystical stones instead of the rocky cave walls she was previously in. Marisa gasped in awe as she marveled in on the sight before her. It was only when her chest gave a large heave that she was reminded of her suffocating lungs. Looking around in panic, she finally found an air pocket high above her and started to make her way there.

 _'Dammit! Why is the surface so far away?'_ she thought as she swam with all her might, her body starting to feel heavy and weak from the lessening of air and the increasing amounts of carbon dioxide building up inside her lungs. Just then her chest gave off a massive heave, taking her by surprise and making her cough out a lot of air, stopping her in her tracks. After getting taken by surprise by her chest heaving, she quickly resumed her way up for the surface that seemed so far away from her. She felt lightheaded and sleepy, but the ever growing pain in her chest was keeping her awake, yet at the same time, she could feel her lower regions starting to quiver and her legs starting to shake under the feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time. ' _No, no, this isn't the time for this! Need to get... air...!'_ These thoughts were running in her head the entire ascent. She was starting to feel weaker and her movements slowing. She was getting so close to the surface too, she can't just give up now, yet her body was getting weaker by the second. Just then, the thing she thought she wouldn't get to in time finally reached her - LIFE-GIVING AIR! Oh, how deeply she must've inhaled when she broke the surface. Coughing water out of her system, she weakly started to gasp for air while keeping herself afloat with her broom. "Finally... *pant* ...Air... At last..."

* * *

Patchouli was getting ready to go into the room along with her assistant Koakuma. They're both dressed in wetsuits and geared themselves with full scuba gear, a harpoon, and some capsule bombs.

"Let's go catch some fish, Koa, and let's catch ourselves a witch while we're at it!" Patchouli said as she put on her gear.

"Right back at you!" Koakuma said with a nod.

And with that, they both ran into the secret hallway as fast as they could.

Back at Marisa, she was lazily floating on the surface to catch her breath when she suddenly felt a tug on her leg. She managed to get a quick breath before she was pulled under. She looked down to see some rope had somehow wrapped itself around her leg, and not just any rope too; it was an anchor tied to a rope, and down below she could see a shadowy figure pulling on said anchor. She tried to uncoil the rope, but due to the force the rope was pulled on, it wrapped very tightly around her rope and she could not get it off no matter what. Thinking it might be a trap, she decided to blast the rope with some danmaku and then swim up for some air. She managed to do so, and this time a hook went soaring towards her, luckily it barely missed her, and she managed to get away.

"Fwah! What the hell is that!?" Marisa said upon breaking the surface. "Something's gotta be down there protecting it all!"

Before she could swim away though, she could feel another tug on her leg. Now prepared for what's about to come, she took a deep breath just before she was pulled under again. Thinking she may only see the harpooned hooks, she instead found herself face to face with a creature that is out of this world. The creature was humanoid, but it was also part fish; particularly, the creature was a bipedal fish that, from the looks of it, could stand up like humans can, and it's blue in color. Whatever the creature was, it looked rather angry as it passed a death glare towards Marisa. Before Marisa could even register what she was seeing, she was brought down towards the bottom of the flooded room and within seconds she could feel the floor ramming hard against her back, making her lose some air as she screamed in pain. The fish creature, seeing that Marisa was at a disadvantage, grabbed Marisa by the leg and slammed her onto the floor again before releasing her and began to prepare a kick. Marisa was able to dodge the incoming kick and swam a distance away as she fired a barrage of danmaku towards it. Her danmaku didn't seem to do anything however as the danmaku just brushed off of its scaly hide as if it was nothing and could even hold a danmaku bullet before throwing it back at Marisa at high speed, hitting her square in the chest, making her lose more air as the reflected bullet was enhanced and it actually burned through her bra and into her chest, leaving a burn mark there and it died before it could penetrate her chest.

 _'What the hell is this thing? Why is this being kept here? Is this what Patchy uses to guard her secrets nowadays?'_ Marisa thought as she tried to assess her situation. She's currently at a major disadvantage with most of her air already depleted and nothing she did affected it at all. Just what chance does she have? Would she even get out of here in time? And how did it reflect her danmaku? All these thoughts were racing in her head as she tried to come up with a plan of escape. Just then her chest gave out a massive heave, sending her in a frenzy as the sudden shock pushed more air out and sent massive jolts of pain throughout her body. She was now reminded just how low her air was, but with the fish creature still keeping her down, there's no way she could get out, but she just have to try...

* * *

Patchouli and Koakuma were running down the hallways to locate Marisa's location. It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for.

"These are..."

Koakuma held the clothes that were strewn about near the flooded hallway. They both recognized the clothes very well.

"Yep. That's Marisa's clothes." Patchouli said to confirm Koakuma's question. "So she did go inside..."

Just then they could see a flashes of light coming from the water along the flooded hallways. They knew Marisa was down there and seeing as she's unequipped with anything, she doesn't have much time left.

"Come on, Koa! We got no time to waste!" Patchouli said as she jumped into the water while putting her regulator on.

"Right behind you, Master!" Koakuma said as she followed suit.

* * *

Aiming her mini-hakkero at the Merking, Marisa started to fire some danmaku at it, but, being in its home turf, it was able to dodge every single danmaku bullet and swiftly made its way to Marisa and delivered a punch to her stomach, forcing more air out. Marisa flinched and tried to hold her air in by clamping her mouth shut, but the fish was smart enough to deliver another punch to her stomach to force her mouth open. It only took three more punches before Marisa would scream out her air in pain due to all the punching. Just then she started to hyperventilate and curl up in pain as more air left her, her lungs already almost empty. She had been under for close to 4 minutes and it's clear that she has lost the battle from the beginning, so as an act of desperation, she aimed her mini-hakkero at the fish humanoid and fired a flash, blinding it temporarily as she made an attempt to swim for the surface. It seemed to work for a while, but as she has little to no air in her lungs, she has lost most of her buoyancy, thus unable to ascent as fast as she would've wanted.

 _'Air... Air...!'_ It was all Marisa could think of as she felt her body getting heavier, the pain in her chest increasing tenfold, her lungs burning like wildfire, her limbs aching worse and worse, and her vision starting to dim. Her legs then started to twist as she received cramps on both legs. She screamed out more air in response, but she still tried to persevere and went on swimming even though she noticed that she's starting to sink as she swim. Then, as if adding insult to injury, she could feel her legs being wrapped in chains before getting pulled under again, hitting the floor hard which caused her to expel all of her remaining air in one scream. She could see the fish approaching her and tried to move but her body then started convulsing and hyperventilating as she began to draw water into her lungs while they tried to reject them to no avail. She thrashed about and screamed in pain at her mightiest though the only things that came out of her mouth were muffled gurgles and choking sounds.

 _'No... this can't be... I can't... end like this...'_ Marisa thought as she lay on the floor of the flooded labyrinth convulsing and choking on the water that only worsened the burning in her lungs as opposed to treating it. She could feel her body losing its functions, one by one her limbs fell and become heavy like lead, her vision dimming, and her throat constricting to not let water in, choking herself. She then could feel the fish stepping on her crotch area and seemed to have the look of a maniac on its face.

 _'Go ahead, fish... I'm all yours...'_ It was all she thought before she started to feel sleepy and slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a bright light enveloping the fish creature followed by dust...

* * *

 **For this one, I have a few endings in mind, but I don't know which one to choose. The endings so far I have are...**

 *** Good End**  
 *** Bad End**  
 *** Happy End**  
 *** Weird End**  
 *** Unexpected End**

 **Just comment on which one do you want to see first.**


	3. All's Well that Ends Well (Good End)

Patchouli blasted a laser beam towards the Merking to temporarily stun it as Koakuma swam for Marisa who had just lost consciousness. Koa had managed to scoop up Marisa's unconscious body was getting ready to swim up to Patchouli when she felt a tug on her leg. The Merking managed to grab her leg with its hands and pulled her down. Koakuma was prepared and delivered a kick to its jaw which only served to further anger it. It started to swim towards her with its claws extended, but luckily Patchouli protected her by trapping it inside a rune prison. She looked at her master who gave her hand gestures to swim away. She nodded and began to swim away with the drowned witch in her arms.

Now with the two away from the Merking's vicinity, Patchouli took out a magic tome(that's waterproof, no less) and began to chant a magic spell on the Merking. From within the rune prison, a small laser beam started shooting the fish from one direction, but it was deflected by its scaly hide with ease. Just then another laser beam struck it, and then another one, and then another, and another, and another... Soon, many small laser beams started firing at the trapped fish in an attempt to weaken it. It seemed to not have any effect, but not too long after, its scales started to have cracks appear on them. Then, one by one, the lasers started to penetrate through its thick scaly hide and it started to scamper and spasm around in pain before it would soon lay unconscious. Patchouli breathed a sigh of relief through her mouthpiece as she put away her magic tome.

 _'That was tiring... Its defenses seem to have grown sturdier. I need to try and find a way to send him away, fast...'_ Patchouli thought before she swam away towards where Koakuma was. Resurfacing, they began to swim towards land as they dragged Marisa with them while being careful enough to not let her swallow water. Upon reaching land, they let Marisa down on the floor where the water won't reach and took off their diving gear.

"Are you alright, Master? You look tired." Koakuma asked as she went over to her master.

"I'm fine... The Merking has gotten stronger, so I needed a lot more energy to seal it..." Patchouli said as she panted in her exhaustion. "If he keeps building up his resistance at this rate, I don't think I'll have enough power to contain him in the future..."

"Master! Marisa's not breathing!" Koakuma shouted to her master as she laid the unconscious witch down.

"What!? Crap, crap, I totally forgot about her!" Patchouli ran up to them and sat down beside Marisa where she began to cast a healing spell to her. "Dammit, I don't know any spells to help her in this situation! No healing spells are for treating drowning or suffocation!" she said in a little panic as she just went with her healing magic while Koakuma began to do CPR. Patchouli tried to calm down to focus her magic on Marisa, but the thought of her dying made her waver a little. Meanwhile, Koakuma was doing chest compressions on Marisa, hoping that she would recover. She then leaned down to give her mouth-to-mouth, hoping she could blow air into her lungs to expel the water out. But Patchouli noticed that something was wrong. Marisa's chest wasn't rising or falling whenever Koakuma would blow air into her.

 _'This is bad... Her chest isn't rising...'_ Patchouli thought before she turned to Koakuma. "Koa, her chest's not rising. Try again." she said to her as she focused her magic into her healing spell on Marisa. Koakuma then proceeded to try with the chest compressions again...

* * *

Marisa felt heavy. She didn't know where she was. Everything was pitch black. She seemed to be floating in an endless void, but for some reason her body just wouldn't move no matter what she did. She could see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, even feel nothing aside from her strangely heavy floatiness.

 _'Where... am I...?'_ she thought. _'Am I... dead...?'_

Just then she could see visions in front of her. She recognized some of them as she had been through them before. She couldn't believe it. Her life's flashing right before her eyes, but everything seemed to go by fast and she couldn't even see which memory is which. Shortly after, she could see the images of everyone she had come to know in her life, friends and enemies alike.

 _'Reimu... Alice... Nitori... and even Cirno, huh...? Everyone...'_

She could see the images of her friends leave her one by one, and each time with a bad thing she might have done to them. She could feel sadness well up inside her, but she just couldn't cry no matter how much she wanted to as she watched them fly by. Just then one image stopped by. It was the last image, and it's someone she didn't think she would think of at the time of her death.

 _'Patchy...'_

The image of the lavender-haired librarian stood in front of her, looking fairly disappointed and angry.

"This is why I don't want you to go around stealing my tomes, Marisa! You should know the dangers my tomes can hold!" Marisa remembered the words Patchouli said to her some time ago. She then found herself looking at a particular memory where the entire library was engulfed in flames from a failed lava spawn magic test that she tried to do in secret when she sneaked in to steal her books.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

The entire library was in flames and all exits blocked. Her and Patchouli were trapped amongst the fire with Koakuma unconscious. She could not remember much of what Patchouli said, but the next thing she knew Patchouli flooded the library with water all the way to the top, and that's saying something considering the size. Marisa watched as Patchouli swam over to her unconscious servant and placed her hand on her mouth and nose to prevent her inhaling water as they both held their breaths. But even with the water, the fire just won't put out; in fact, it got even stronger and even heated up the water.

"Patchy, you..." Just then she could see Patchouli placing her other hand on her mouth and nose, struggling to hold her own breath. It hadn't been a minute and Patchouli's already struggling. She then watched something she wanted to not remember at all in her life; her swimming towards her and giving her a kiss of life. Not only that, she even went to Koakuma and gave her one as well until she woke up, leaving her with just barely enough air to try something risky, which was to blast her danmaku towards the fire. She could not believe what she saw. The fire actually put itself out when she hit it with her danmaku. Patchouli and Koakuma took note and began to fire their danmaku towards the many placed the fires were, and slowly but surely they managed to put them out.

But then there rose a problem: they're still underwater and were at the end of their breathhold limits. Patchouli tried to call the water away, but she barely had enough air to hold for herself and was on the verge of passing out as well. Marisa began to take quick action and tried to cast the spell the best she could. It took her a few tries, but she finally got it to work and she watch as the library was slowly drained of water. The three of them resurfaced and caught their breaths, Patchouli in particular gasping for air and weakly coughing out water from her system. After the water had fully drained, Patchouli angrily looked at Marisa saying the exact words she just remembered.

* * *

Marisa could not believe what she just saw. Her stunts had once almost gotten themselves killed, and Patchouli actually tried to save themselves from it despite her frail figure. She really underestimated how much she cared for their own safety. She was only trying to protect her and to think that even she has trouble casting some spells that she own herself, this must means she's lost much of her power. Now, to think that her stunts had actually killed her, she started to feel regret in herself.

 _'Patchy... I never knew you cared so much about me...'_ she thought as she felt herself cry uncontrollably. She then saw the image of her slowly phasing out. ' _No, Patchy... come back... Don't...'_ It was at this time she could feel her consciousness slowly fading away as well...

...until she felt a sudden pain in her chest and something going up from her chest to her throat which she would soon cough out. She could then feel more and more of the same thing coming out of her mouth little by little. Her chest felt tight and burning, her body heavy, and her throat aching. Before long, she found herself able to breathe.

"Thank goodness... Marisa, you're alive..." said a muffled but familiar voice. Marisa would then open her eyes to see the lavender-haired librarian and her servant sitting around her, the librarian in tears. She could not believe it. There she was, sobbing and smiling as she came back to life before she would lean down to embrace her. "Marisa... I thought you were dead! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!" Patchouli said between sobs. "I told you not to meddle with stuff you don't know! That's why... That's why..."

Seeing her cry like that seemed to have triggered something within Marisa. For some unexplained reason, Marisa started to well up tears in her eyes and before she knew it, she hugged Patchouli tightly, crying out loudly, surprising both Patchouli and Koakuma.

"Marisa!?" Patchouli said in surprise. Neither she nor Koakuma expected Marisa to act like this. ' _Why is she acting like this?'_ she thought. _'Did something happen to her? This is making me uncomfortable.'_

Koakuma went over to see what was wrong. Marisa was crying in Patchouli's chest, seeming to be afraid. She even hugged her tightly too. _'This is definitely not how she usually acts. I would try to ask her about it, but she could be suffering from trauma or something.'_ Koakuma thought as she sat down and watched until Marisa would finally stop crying.

Recomposing herself, Patchouli pried Marisa off from her hug. She took a look at her and she could see genuine fear in her face, but decided to act as if she's uncaring for her. "Now what did I tell you about sneaking into the library and meddling with stuff you shouldn't be messing with, Marisa? Have you learned nothing from your past encounters?" Patchouli said while keeping a poker face. When Marisa didn't answer, Patchouli let out a sigh and set her down on the ground. "So have you learned now? Is that what you're going to say? 'Cause I'm not falling for it anymore, Marisa. You've been shown mercy too many times, but I can see that my mercy was what kept you coming here to steal everything. You think I'm weak, is that it? You think because I'm frail I can't do anything to sto-"

"Patchy..."

"M-Marisa!?" Patchouli was caught off guard again, but this time she was slightly prepared as she leaned down to see what she wanted. Marisa sat up and bowed to her as she asked for forgiveness.

"Please forgive me, Patchy. I've been such a nuisance to you. I've been breaking into your library just for fun not knowing of the dangers this place holds. I'm sorry, Patchy! I promise I'll stay away from here! I-I'll even return your books if that's what you want! I'll do anything! I'll do it all, just tell me what!" Marisa said as she apologized. She seemed to have full regrets over everything, but Patchouli, feeling suspicious about her sudden change of person, still didn't buy them and only slapped Marisa.

"Do you think after everything that you've done you can just ask for forgiveness from me like that!?" Patchouli said angrily. "You're such an idiot! Who do you think was responsible for everything that happened to you? You, right? You brought this on yourself! Don't just expect me to just forgive you for something that's not under my control!" She then stood up and walked away angrily, crying, leaving Marisa dumbfounded and in shock. Koakuma then went after Patchouli to console her. Seeing how the two had just left her be, Marisa stood up and tried walking to them to catch up, but she was still too weak and she fell down face first.

"Patchy... wait...! Patchy...!" Marisa said as she limped along the floor. She looked up to try and see where the librarian was going only to find that she has lost sight of her and her servant. She limped for some distance more before stopping, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "Patchy... please... I'm sorry..."

Marisa really couldn't believe it. Patchouli has decided to not forgive her after all. While she had expected that she won't forgive her, she didn't expect for them to just leave her in that state. She could see nothing but bookshelves around her. Only now has she realized that she seemed to have lost in a bookshelf maze. She cannot move, she cannot even stand let alone sit, and now she's lost in a maze. No way out, no way to get out. She's starting to feel scared now; scared that she would just be abandoned. Now that she's made herself an enemy to Patchouli, what are the odds that she would have the rest of the residents of the mansion turn against her as well? What if she spread this incident to the others? How would they react? Would they hate her too? What would she do then? With all those thoughts running inside her head repeatedly, Marisa could do nothing but cry. She had no one but herself to blame after all.

She didn't know how long she had cried to herself, but she noticed that Patchouli and Koakuma were standing in front of her, still looking rather angry. Marisa felt tiny in front of them now. Not only has she gotten herself in trouble for not listening to her woes, she could've also been saved by them and now they're probably trying to give her a taste of her medicine.

"Patchy... Koa..." Marisa said wiping her tears away.

"So this is where you are. Where were you trying to go anyway? We were just about to get your some meds and we suddenly found you missing." Patchouli said in annoyance. "It's a good thing you only crawled a short distance away, otherwise I would've had to summon a pixie to help find you."

"Here, now don't move." Koakuma said as she knelt down to tend to Marisa's wounds. It only just registered to her that her legs were wounded as well as some of her body, and it also just registered to her that she's still in her underwear; her torn lingerie at that, for them to see, but she could do nothing to cover herself up while the devil servant tended to her wounds.

"So I see that you've finally realized of the implications of everything you did, right? Then I won't have to explain any more stuffs." Patchouli said. "You're free to go now, Marisa. Take your broom and leave this place." Patchouli then set Marisa's broom next to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to confiscate all the books that you've stolen and to clean up the mess you did in the labyrinth." Just as Patchouli was about to leave though, Marisa grabbed her hand to stop her. "What now?" Patchouli asked.

"Patchy... do you still... forgive me...?" Marisa asked. "You're still mad at me, aren't you? You can't just expect me to just leave like that, right...?"

"Yes I can, just like how you just leave every time in the past." Patchouli said. "Now why are you asking me stuff like that? Are you saying you don't want to leave this place?"

"No... I don't want to leave, I mean, not yet... I just felt that... it's just wrong to just leave-"

"What's this? Marisa's subconscious telling her that what she did is wrong? Are you okay, Marisa? Do you have a fever?" Koakuma asked half-surprised half-sarcastically as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Okay, that is pretty warm, but not enough for a fever..."

Patchouli walked over to Marisa and knelt down in front of her. "So are you saying you rather be punished than to just leave here and forget like how you always do?" Patchouli asked.

"Yes..." Marisa replied. "Just punish me how you like, Patchy. I don't even care anymore. You can treat me like shit all you want, I won't object. You wanna know why?"

"Um... why is that?" Koakuma asked, feeling confused.

"Why? Because... I... I..."

"Yes...?" Patchouli said, waiting in anticipation.

"...I... got you!" Then suddenly, Marisa stood up and knocked them aside, feeling cheerful and bright and looking as healthy as ever. "I can't believe I managed to trick you!" Marisa said loudly. "You didn't honestly believe that I'd change already, did you?" Marisa asked as she picked up her broom.

"O-Of course not! W-Who would in their right mind would-" Before Patchouli could finish her words, Marisa cut her off by laughing.

"See? You're not being honest with yourself! You were expecting me to be sorry about it! I knew it! Haha!" Jumping onto her broom, she swiftly flew around the library to pick up her loot and fly out of the library through the stained glass window at the top of the library meters away. She celebrated her victory as she escaped, moving her arms and legs in the air. "Woohoo! I can't believe I just did that. I really got the- Ow! My arm..."

Standing there dumbfounded, Patchouli could watch as Marisa left while Koakuma paced around in panic. Patchouli then let out a small chuckle before leaving to clean up the mess Marisa had created in the library.

"M-Master, aren't you going after her?" Koakuma asked worriedly, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"No, Koa. I'll let her go for now." Patchouli said. "She's already experienced enough today and I think she would need some rest to get it out of her head." She then stood up and began to walk away. "And besides, the next time she comes here, I'll have a surprise waiting for her."

Koakuma might've been mistaken, but she could see Patchouli smiling as she turned around. ' _Did something happen between her and Marisa?'_ she wondered before she just left to rearrange the books with a shrug. It's true that they managed to take out at least half of the books Marisa had stolen(and that's like, 50+ books), but what else could've made her so happy. She didn't know, but she couldn't care less as she was happy with the amount of books they managed to take back.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Marisa's back at it again. She did her storeroom break-in routine again and went down the elevator like last time. She's set her goals on even larger number of books this time, and since she lost around half of her loot last time, she's decided to take even more loot from them, starting with the high level magics...

"Huh? What the?" she pondered as she felt a drop of water on her forehead. She looked up to see water dripping from the elevator ceiling. "Water?"

The elevator stopped moving and Marisa waited as the doors opened.

"Oh... So they found out..."

A wall has been placed right in front of the elevator with a sign reading "If you want to break in, you'll have to find another way in. Signed, Patchouli." along with the icon of a heart next to her name.

"So I can't use this path anymore... Oh well, I still have tons of ways to break in." Marisa said in defeat before closing the elevator door, missing the warning that tells her to not press the up button on the elevator. Marisa then pressed the up button to go up, but the elevator did not go up. _'Huh? Must be slow.'_ she thought as she pressed the button again. It still didn't move. She pressed it a third time and suddenly the elevator shook. "Okay, what is going o-oooooonnnn!?" She was cut mid-sentence when she felt the elevator speeding down. The lights started to go off one by one until it became almost pitch black inside the elevator. Marisa held on for dear life on one of the bars as she fell along with the elevator. Suddenly, after what seemed like minutes(it was only 5 seconds), she suddenly felt the elevator stop. "What is happening...?" she said to herself worriedly. Then, one by one, the elevator doors fell off one by one, revealing to her that she's now behind a giant glass window, and right at the other side stood Patchouli and Koakuma, both grinning.

"Hello, Marisa. How do you like my surprise?" Patchouli asked from the other side, her voice sounding muffled.

"How do I like it? That was scary as hell! I thought I was gonna die, Patchy!" Marisa said to her almost shouting as she tried to regain her bearings. "And what's with this place anyway? Why are we separated by glass?" she asked, approaching them.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're now our captive, Marisa, and you will not get out until we say so." Patchouli answered with her hand over her mouth to conceal her delighted smile.

"Now be a good girl or we'll have to use force, okay~?" Koakuma said to Marisa in a singsong manner.

Marisa only flinched as she realized that she was at a disadvantage. She looked around her and found that, other than a platform that seemed to be a couple of meters high that's separated by a thick glass pane on one side and a small wooden(?) cabin on the other side which isn't separated by anything but a pit that stretches across the room, she's pretty much trapped with no way out. Then, acting quick, she took outher mini-hakkero and shot a few blasts of danmaku at the glass window only for them to be reflected back at her.

"Nah-ah-ah~ This glass is danmaku and spellcard proof, so you can't just blast your way out." Patchouli said. "Now why don't you sit here and wait like a good girl? I've got some business to attend to." she added before starting to walk away with her devil servant.

"W-What business? You never have any- Hey, where are you going! Come back!" Marisa shouted towards them while banging on the glass window, but she was only ignored by them as she watched them walking towards a door and walking through it. Sighing in defeat once again, she began to walk towards the cabin to pass the time. Inside, she found food prepared for her along with a plethora of books, magic tutorial books at that; and a note. She picked up to find that it was from Patchouli, reading "If you wait patiently and not try to destroy the place, then you'll get a personal treat from me~ 3". Looking at the note, Marisa released it and smiled, thinking of all the possible things Patchouli would do to her.

"Seriously Patchy, if you want my attention so much, you could've said so." Marisa said under her smile as she went to indulge herself with the food Patchouli brought for her.


End file.
